


What's the Occasion?

by Steel_Dragon



Series: Rare-pair Hell [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Dragon/pseuds/Steel_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex stops by York's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Occasion?

York was reclining on his bed, propped up on one arm, reading a magazine 479er had smuggled for him. A knock came from the door and he sighed.

“Come in,” he called. He hadn’t bothered to lock the door. No one had ever broken in before, why would they now? Besides, he was in the room, so they’d have to deal with him if they did come in.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Tex strode in, shutting the door behind her. York raised an eyebrow, amused.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, noting her cut-off top and jeans. Typically the agents wore pajamas, undersuits, or armor around the Mother of Invention.

“What, I can’t dress in something that took at least a little bit of effort to come see you?” she asked. York loved the way her brow quirked up along with a corner of her mouth.

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” he said as Tex walked across the room to come sit on the edge of the bed.

“Of course not. I could come here in footie pajamas and you wouldn’t object,” she teased.

“Come on, you’d look adorable in footie pajamas and you know it,” he grinned, sitting up to wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him.

“Oh, please. I’m not adorable, and I won’t ever _be_ adorable, because in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m a bit of a badass.” She tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were a deep green. If York looked close enough, he could see the faint codes of binary in her irses. Layers upon layers of ones and zeroes in different shades of green.

“I noticed, alright,” York said. He winced at the memory of Tex kicking his ass the first time they met. He’d had bruises for weeks. She smirked, leaning up to press a firm kiss against his lips.

“You know, you’re a much better kisser than Leonard,” she observed.

“Do you _have_ to bring up your exes right before we make out?” York groaned. Tex laughed, turning around in his arms. York swore she was a leopard in another life, the way she moved. Or maybe a lioness, due to the light yellow hair that she often wore pulled back into a ponytail.

“You’re right. Making out sounds a lot better than talking,” she purred. This woman was going to be the death of him. Especially when she planted harsh kisses against his jaw line like she was doing now. All thoughts of Leonard and jealousy were abandoned.

“Hey, I have training in the morning,” he protested as she slid her arms around his neck and straddled his legs.

“And you have me right now. What’s the problem?” she asked, brushing her cheek along his to whisper in his ear.

“The _problem_ is, whenever we have sex I usually almost end up in the infirmary. And trust me, hickeys are hard to explain to the medics.” She was looking at him like he was prey. York grabbed her by the hips, flipping over in the bed so he was leaning over her.

“Taking charge for once?” she smirked. York rolled his eye.

“Alli. We’re just cuddling tonight,” he said firmly, “got it?”

“Fine,” she conceded. York rolled off of her. There was hardly enough room on the bed for the both of them, so they were forced to squish together. Not that either of them minded. York had always craved physical contact and Tex loved the feeling of a warm body beside her, since her own artificial one, while incredibly advanced, did not produce body heat.

As Tex curled up against York’s side, he brought his hand up to play with her hair. He worked the hairband out, letting the blonde strands cascade across the mattress. He wove his fingers through her locks, starting near the roots and traveling all the way down. She made a small noise of contentment. It had startled York when they first started dating, how docile she could be. With so much fire in her soul, he would have never pictured her lying peacefully next to him.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too, dork,” she mumbled back. 


End file.
